Disturbing
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: Part one in the 'In My Superhero Career' Series. The team ask each other what the most disturbing thing they've seen whilst superhero-ing and the team is reminded that not only has Robin been in the hero business longer than any of them despite being the youngest but he's also from Gotham where every criminal is an insane whackjob. One shot COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious... I don't own Young Justice it's property of DC and Warner Brothers. If I owned it there would be a season 3, heck there would be a season 9 and Red Hood would be in it and Raven and Cyborg and RobRae would be canon and none of this chalant business.**

 **GOTHAM IS TODAY/TOMORROW depending on where u r. I CANNOT WAIT!**

"What's the freakiest, creepiest most disturbing thing you've seen in your hero carer?"

Zatanna grimaced "This one time before I could do magic completely, I made someone puke out a live chicken by accident." Everyone laughed at her "It's not funny! Have you ever watched a chicken crawl out of someone's mouth? I'm not even sure where that chicken came from, like did I create a chicken? Did I accidentally steal a chicken? I don't know!"

Megan looked like she was going to cry "I witnessed the destruction of Superman's home planet Krypton. I could feel the emotions of every single being on that planet but I was helpless to save them." **(She** _ **is**_ **like 46 in Earth years so it's not** _ **so**_ **far fetched)**

Artemis winced "Well I wouldn't say 'hero career' per-say but I once saw Robin get shot and Batman was really worried and he started punching the sh-ugar out of The Joker."

Aqualad sent her a look saying 'don't swear kids look up to us.' "I witnessed the decimation of the Atlantis branch that used to be off the coast of Manhattan. It was destroyed by the pollution of the Hudson Bay." He turned to look at Connor.

Superboy shrugged "I once saw a clone of me with even worse anger issues."

KF grumbled "Yeah, he was not very friendly."

"Well why don't you tell us your disturbing thing then." Superboy snapped

"I'm sticking with Robin's laugh."

They all groaned in agreement and Robin couldn't help but let loose a cackle, he cackled harder when KF shuddered. Kid Flash complained "Will you stop that and answer the question."

Robin thought for a second "uuuum... well I live in Gotham so I see some pretty messed up stuff even out of costume..." He frowned "Well I guess if I'm just picking one it would have to be the affects of the Joker gas."

Megan frowned "But didn't Artemis say that you got shot."

Robin stared at her not understanding what she was saying at all "yeah...and?"

"Wasn't that disturbing?"

"No. It was more painful than disturbing.

"But Artemis said that even Batman was worried for your life."

"Yeah he was, as was I. I mean I was bleeding out. But it wasn't disturbing and it certainly wasn't disturbing in comparison."

Conner frowned "Comparison to what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe just Scarecrow's fear toxin, or the Mad Hatter's mad killing sprees of girls who look like Alice, or men being controlled by Ivy killing each other, or having to look at Two-faces messed up face and his messed up morality, or deathstroke, the damned court of owls, or maybe the doll maker kidnapping children really not that much younger then myself and taking them apart then putting them back together with different parts, or should I tell you about bane and how many buildings that large oaf brings down on people uug and don't even get me started on the Spirit of the Goat!"

Wally asked "Spirit of the Goat?" at the same time Artemis asked "Damn Robin, how do you sleep at night?"

"The spirit of the Goat is-"

Artemis interupted "No one cares about the goat answer my question."

"When the mask is on I'm Robin, Robin thinks of Robin stuff. When the mask is off I'm... not Robin I don't think of Robin things and that includes the large amount of lunatics that wander around Gotham. And on the rare occasion that doesn't work I pop an advil, I mean I have a school to go to."

 **A/N: My damn computer broke down so I had to swap disks so all my files are gone so I whipped this up because all the stuff I was working on got wiped. So now I'll have to write the next chapter of like 5-10 different fics again. UUUG!**


End file.
